


Два чувства

by Aucella



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aucella/pseuds/Aucella
Summary: Вайолет учится чувствовать.





	Два чувства

— Видишь? Это она. Только попробуй коснуться — и ты труп.  
Шепот за спиной заставляет Вайолет обернуться. Это солдаты. Одни из тех, кто, как и она сама, принадлежит майору.  
— Посмотри, видишь? Видишь? Она так и ходит, даже кровь не смыла.  
Вайолет теребит заскорузлый подол застиранной гимнастерки, на котором засохли огромные бурые пятна. Она не понимает, в чем дело. Она всегда действует так, как ведут ее рефлексы. Когда-то давно, где-то далеко отсюда другие люди потрудились, чтобы эти рефлексы всегда оставались с ней. Перебороть их порой кажется невозможным. Вайолет сглатывает слюну. То, что она сделала, неправильно?

Тогда, в лесу, она увидела, что солдаты майора не справятся, поэтому и пошла сама. Она почти успела подобраться к часовому, но кто-то зашумел, и пришлось действовать быстро. Она вскочила, развернулась и ударила ножом часового снизу, прямо под подбородок, так чтобы сразу пересечь жилу. Кровь из раны брызнула прямо на нее, на руку, шею, лицо, залила гимнастерку, просочилась к телу. Теплая кровь. На губах она ощущалась как железо и пахла железом, но не совсем так. Горячее, но не слишком. Раньше это случалось с Вайолет много раз, но в тот момент думать было некогда: на Вайолет накинулись еще двое. Одному она отсекла кисть и услышала громкий вопль. Плохо вышло: поднялась тревога, враги начали стрелять, а солдаты майора побежали вперед, прямо под пули.  
Вайолет запомнила удивленное выражение лица часового, которого убила первым в том лесу. Потом она вернулась к месту боя и нашла его. Он лежал навзничь, раскинув руки, глаза его были холодными и глядели прямо в небо. Из открытой темной раны на горле вытекла кровь, залила траву и пропитала землю. Темная струйка сбегала прямо из полуоткрытого рта, пачкая щеку. К лужице крови уже слетались мухи. Губы часового побелели и словно исчезли с осунувшегося лица, нос заострился, и почему-то он был уже больше не похож на человека. Почему Вайолет тогда захотела вернуться? Раньше она никогда не смотрела на тех, кого убила. 

Вайолет теребит подол гимнастерки. Наверное, надо бы сходить и постирать одежду? Только другой у нее нет. Но майор отводит глаза, глядя на эти пятна… А голоса солдат, шепчущихся за спиной звучат так странно. Они обходят ее стороной, не говорят ей ничего напрямую. Избегают. Все, кроме майора. Неужели теперь он заставляет себя глядеть на нее? В груди что-то сжимается, и Вайолет обхватывает себя руками, чтобы унять дрожь. Кажется, это называется «страх», но Вайолет не уверена до конца. 

— Видишь? Это она, та девочка.  
Медсестры небольшого госпиталя шепчутся за спиной, пока Вайолет бредет по коридору в процедурную на перевязку. Доктор качает головой, когда Вайолет стягивает пижамную куртку и поворачивается к нему боком: протезы не приживаются. На предплечьях, там, где металл примыкает к коже, видна краснота, кое-где сочится гной, и Вайолет может с усилием только чуть приподнять руку. Пальцы искусственной кисти не слушаются.  
Доктор достает ампулу, ломает кончик и набирает лекарство в шприц. Значит, будет колоть вокруг места присоединения. Если Вайолет ничего не почувствует, стало быть, дела совсем плохи. Перед тем, как воткнуть иглу в воспаленную кожу, доктор проводит пальцем по красной полосе, тянущейся вверх от места присоединения протеза, и снова качает головой, а затем прикладывает ей руку ко лбу.  
Следующие несколько дней Вайолет проводит в горячке. Место присоединения вскрывают и чистят от гноя, в ране видно мясо. Оно внутри Вайолет красное, с какими-то белыми прожилками, названия которых она не знает. Ланцет касается чего-то в ране, и Вайолет до скрипа сжимает зубы. Обезболивать нельзя: доктору важно знать, не утратили ли остатки рук чувствительность. Вайолет не хочет ни кричать, ни стонать, но выходит плохо. Рубец никак не хочет формироваться, рана мокнет, и на железе протезов каждое утро видны белые мутные капли выступившего гноя, а бинты пропитывает сукровица.  
Когда жар наконец-то спадает, Вайолет разлепляет веки и слышит:  
— Посмотри, еще бы чуть-чуть, и пришлось бы полностью ампутировать.  
— Бедная девочка, осталась бы совсем без рук. Проклятая война!  
Вайолет хочет сказать, что война — это весь ее мир, всё, что она знает, но в женском голосе явно слышен всхлип.  
— За что это ребенку? Скажи, за что?  
Женщина вытирает тыльной стороной кисти глаза.  
— Мой сын еще в самом начале… Но знаешь, Грета, иногда я думаю, что лучше так, чем все эти мучения. И что за жизнь у нее будет, скажи?  
Лицо женщины в сестринской форме, которая гладит рукой Вайолет по голове, близко. Глаза у женщины красные, рот кривится, и от этого ее лицо становится совсем… Вайолет сглатывает слюну, ощущая, как в горле что-то ворочается. Кажется, это называется «жалость», но Вайолет опять не уверена до конца.


End file.
